ngrey651fandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Grey
Nicholas Michael Grey Hailing from New England , Nick Grey has been given many titles and earned every single one of them through bravery, compassion and above all, heart. Dedicated to upholding the balance between the many worlds as a superhero and member of the "Major Arcana", Nick's altruism is both his greatest strength and most crippling weakness. Viewtiful Joe: Brand New Hero Nick first discovered the existence of other worlds when his family was kidnapped by the combined forces of GEDOW and JADOW, who had formed into JAGOW. Refusing to let them and his best friend Matt be taken away, Nick rushed through the Silver Screen and encountered Viewtiful Joe, Sexy Sylvia and Captain Blue. They gave him a device called the V-Watch, which allowed him control over time, meaning he could speed himself up, slow enemies down and various other techniques. *His first encounter was with Charles the Third, a bat-like humanoid who enjoyed the vampiric lifestyle. He'd been preying on the inhabitants of Metropolis with utter demonic glee, but Nick soon set him straight after some brief tussling with Joker. He punched Charles out of the clock tower he'd been held up in, and then watched as the giant clock hand of the tower impaled the evil demon. *His next fight was with Big John, an incredibly annoying dinosaur sergeant who happened to be planning on blowing the beejebus out of Metropolis with his enormous weapons stache. Activating a massive bomb, he ultimately blew the dinosaur up and managed to outrun the explosion...MOSTLY. *Barely finished from recovering from the last fight, Nick took on Hulk Davidson in the hospital...or rather, on the hospital roof. Despite the fact he was still fairly weak, Nick managed to trick Hulk into swinging his axe into a generator, and the big brute electrocuted himself on the spot. *Nick's next battle was with Flinty, the stone guardian. However, rather than simply fight outright, Flinty treated Nick to a nice meal at his home and a decent night's sleep, even showing him his pet mice. When it was over, they fought away from Flinty's home so as to not damage it. Nick won, but felt terrible for having to kill his host. He also obtained Six Machine soon after. *Nick's attempt to cross the ocean and reach the "Wild Continent" ended up with him being stuck out at sea...and Gran Bruce the shark trying to eat him alive after sinking his ship. In a scene right from Jaws, Nick rammed a gas tank into Bruce's mouth and then aimed a flare gun at him, blowing him into chunks. *Nick's next brawl was against Cameo Leon, a master of disguising himself. He and Bloody Rachel fought against the chameleon, but the JAGOW agent planted doubt in Nick's mind that he was on the right track. Only Rachel's words convinced him otherwise. Rather than slay Cameo Leon, Nick spared him and thus earned his friendship. *Nick's next assault was against the sinister and sick Another Joe, v.2.0. After meeting up with a group of were-beings that had clever Latin names, Nick earned their friendship and trust and helped them slay both a giant octopus beast that was a threat to them AND beat the crap out of Another Joe, who was later eaten alive by giant spider. *Nick's next opponent...and whom he also befriended as well, was none other than the Blade Master Alastor, who had been following his progress for some time. Alastor had spoken to Nick's family and had originally thought the kid nothing more than an eccentric newbie. He soon learned Nick was a very SKILLED subsitute and thus respected him. *Nick's next fight was against the foul Dr. Kranken and his lab creations. He was almost digested alive, electrocuted AND torn apart, but ultimately with the help of the were-beings assisting him, he managed to finally wear down the doctor and eventually destroyed him, stopping the twisted monster's plans. *Nick then tested his mettle against Fire Leo, who was holding a town hostage and demanding sacrifices. Nick brawled against him in a deep, dark volcano and managed to win, but Fire Leo almsot sank into the core of the volcano. Out of sympathy and a desire to do good, Nick saved him and earned the Inferno King's respect...and half of Six Majin! *Nick's next assault was against the Blizzard Master Frost Tiger, who was surprised Nick had shown honor and mercy towards an enemy like his brother, Fire Leo. He fought hard and bravely against the samurai and eventually overcame him. Frost Tiger respected Nick for his Warrior's Spirit and resolve, and gave up HIS half of Six Majin. *When Nick went looking for Sexy Sylvia, he discovered that not only was she lost in the city, she was a prisoner of the insidious King Blue, who had been terrorizing the area. Using the power of Six Majin and it's living computer system, Nick won against the horrific titan and freed Sylvia. He also earned a kiss! *Nick then had to deal with a more unusal threat: that of Thunder Boy, who unleashed the full powers of the Horror Genre onto him, Sylvia, Blue and Joe. Although Nick had to contend with a bathroom dripping with blood, zombies AND Thunder Boy, horrific demon of hell, he and the others emerged victorious! *Dark Kaiser was the next opponent that Nick had to fight, and he proved to be incredibly tough. Despite using Six Majin and now having JET assist him, it was not until Six Majin transformed into Six by Six Majin that Nick succeeded, finally unleashing even more potential for heroicness than before...AND learning the villains were alive! *Despite the villains being alive, they were tired of fighting and Nick didn't have to brawl with them. BUT Cameo Leon ended up getting murdered by the Master, who was revealed to be...GOLDIE! Goldie was infuriated by a mixture of lack of attention and a mislabeling of her behavior as "lesbian" and was slightly insane from it all. In the end, his friends and family unlocked Nick's greatest heroic potential and he beat Goldie down, restored her to normal, and returned home with his family..with the v-watch as a souvenir. . Lilo and Stitch: Ohana Nick was soon sent, some time after his adventure with Joe and the others, to the world of Lilo Pelekai and Stitch. Having learned what it meant to be a hero and to truly do that which was right, Nick now had to understand what it truly meant to be family, to understand the concept of ohana. Nick's encounters at Kauai included making many new friends/family members like that of experiment 421, Heartwing, 621, 627, 620, Page, 561, Nightwing and even Gantu and Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel. He also ended up falling in love with Lilo and unleashed new and potent powers on the island to fight off the dark forces that threatened it. He ultimately spent about 3 years on the island, though he did not really age at all, and a love of his Hawaiian family remains today. *Nick first arrived in the realm of '''Lilo and Stitch '''after ending up in the cafeteria of the laboratory of Dr. Jumba Jookiba. There he encountered several experiments, including Angel, experiment 624, Bonnie, experiment 149, Clyde, experiment 150, and Experiment 621, whom he comforted upon seeing 621's heart was aching over a break-up. He then hid himself on a ship that was being driven by Experiment 625. In exchange for being allowed to live, Nick had to help 625 on his latest mission. The mission, however, ended up being a failure when a nuclear device detonated. Nick shielded 625 from the brunt of the blast, being killed. 625, however, was so severely damaged his body structure was changed into what it currently is today. Nick, returned to life, found out he'd copied 625's incredible endurance. *Nick was soon dropped into the large beach bay of Kokaua Town, and Lilo Pelekai met up with him, swimming out to bring him back to shore after she and Stitch had gone out to bring another experiment back home (experiments turned good had recently been acting evilly again). After bringing Nick back to their home, Nick explained his background and talked about how all of them were characters in a show. Some of them didn't take it too well (coughcoughWendy Pleakleycoughcough) but after saving them from an attack by an experiment and hearing of Nick's love of Elvis ("Anybody who loves Elvis is a good guy) Lilo insisted that he stay with them in their home. *Gantu and 625 told Hamsterviel about the existence of this strange new boy after observing him copying experimental powers. Hammy ordered them to capture the child. Meanwhile, Nick had to deal with an attack on Lilo's school while two strange people observed him quietly. Soon after, Lilo and Stitch took Nick out to help put out a fire in town, and Nick encountered experiment 421, Heartwing. While meeting up with this little guy and having Jumba realize that 421 was pretty harmless, Gantu made his move and captured Lilo, Stitch, Heartwing and Nick. He brought them back to his ship and was going to kill Lilo on Hamsterviel's orders. Furious, Heartwing tried to kill Gantu with his Light Energy ability, but Nick's tearful begging made him stop. In gratitude, Gantu freed them. Nick also began to refer to Hammy as a "wascally wabbit" due to his ears and feet, and Stitch, who had been jealous of Nick's powers and angry that Nick might get Lilo hurt, learned Nick's concern for them was real and he accepted Nick into his ohana. *Soon after Lilo was kidnapped in the middle of the night by experiment 627, and she also met up with experiment 621, who explained that he wanted to use her to get back at his "brother", Stitch, and his "father", Jumba. Although he didn't seem to truly hate Lilo like 627 did, 621 was willing to kill her if it would cause those he hated pain. Soon after the recently activated experiment 561 appeared, and he found the inner light of Lilo to be so radiant that he HAD to make it his by having his way with her. Luckily Stitch and Nick and the others had followed 627's trail to the cave they were hiding in, and 621 decided to just let Lilo go, but not before warning that he and the others would be back. He vaguely felt that Nick seemed familiar... *True to their word, 621 and 627 sicced a giant experiment on Lilo's school. Luckily with some unexpected help from Gantu, their plot was thwarted. Also, the characters of "Dougie" and "Dude" (who are recurring characters in the L&S stories) make commentary on the strange goings-on in the world and the islands for the first time. Deciding to take a more direct approach, 561 kidnaps Victoria, 627 beats the crap out of Jumba and Nani and Pleakley and 621 demands that Nick surrender to Dr. Hamsterviel or they'll all suffer. Nick, not wanting to endanger their lives, is captured by Gantu and brought to Dr. Hamsterviel's secret base...and finds out that the doctor likes Elvis! Hmm... *Nick escapes from the doctor to return to the others...NOT. As it turns out, Angel's turned him evil. He gets into a large brawl with Stitch while Lilo talks to Jumba about how to turn him good again. Stitch and Nick end up at the beach where they get into a question of "how much can you lift", which annoys Dr. Hamsterviel, Gantu and 625. It's then that Jumba, Pleakley and Nani appear with what appears to be Lilo's dead body. The immense emotional shock forces Nick back to being good and he's so horrified he faints. Unfortunately, at that moment 621, 627 and 625 appear to make things even worse, and Nick and Lilo and Stitch are taken away into space. Luckily Heartwing hitches a ride and breaks them out. 621's past history is further elaborated on and 625 leaves Gantu to "find MY one true place". * Not too long after they escaped and had spent some time relaxing, Hamsterviel unleashed his experimental army upon Kauai. 625 kidnapped Nick and brought him up to Hammy's ship in order to enlist his help in getting Angel on their side to turn the experiments all back, only to find that she was not under the doctor's control at all, but everything she'd done had been planned...and she was simply waiting for the right time to turn against the doctor. Meanwhile, Gantu saves Lilo from 561's attempted unspeakable act and the experiments are soon all turned good again thanks to Angel as 627 is beaten the crap out of. Life returns to normal...or as normal as things get. *After several adventures with various experiments that are working for Hamsterviel still causing trouble, and with Lilo and the others bonding with Gantu, 625 and even 621 to a certain extent. Keoni's love for Victoria was soon made visible during a large-scale attack on the island by experiment 561. 621 develops a genuine affection for Nick around this time and 627 begins to show genuine affection towards 621. Also shortly after 561's attack, evidence is shown that Hammy at one point had a brother... *After several escapades involving the E.G.O Grand Scion, Jess Winfield and Bonnie and Clyde, along with a bunch of various experiments, a large singing competition arrived on the island near Spooky's haunted mansion. Unfortunately as Lilo and the others get INSIDE the building, they find it's a trap. A Dark Energy package laid by Hamsterviel unleashes a dark evil within the mansion that targets them all. Luckily with some help from experiment 620, Page, they defeat the sinister monster Cloak. *Myrtle's lack of a father is touched upon not too long after, and Pleakley buys an accordion along with experiment 627. The entire island is thusly annoyed. Soon Christmas rolls around and after some questioning about what the meaning of Christmas is, everybody has a good time together. Sadly, things go wrong some time later when Hamsterviel gets ahold of experiment 628. Nick finds out, but before he can stop him, Hamsterviel paralyzes him and gloats about how his ohana will perish. Luckily, since Hammy had stolen Jumba's Time Board, Nick and Hammy end up, during a scuffle, getting sent to the past. Hammy takes a bump to the head, and because of this his personality changes over to it's true form... *Finding out that Hammy lost his brother Jacques in a tragic accident at E.G.O and adopted his brother's personality as a result of the trauma, Nick decides to look after him until they get back home. Sadly, the Time Board is taken away, and before they can get it back, Stitch, Sparky, Crystallene, Page and Gunner appear. They kidnap Nick, thinking him to be a "clone", but soon learn he's the real deal. Apparently after Nick and Hammy vanished into the Time Stream, 628 was activated and, with 621, 627 and 561's help, he murdered Nani and David Kawena and had 561 have his way with Lilo before having 621 kill her. The island and much of America are now under 628's control, and his influence is spreading. Soon "Kaiser" will control all. *Nick joins up with the resistance, who are led by Victoria, Keoni, a now-badass-katana-wielding Pleakley and Rueben. At first Nick's glad to see them all, but when he notices the delight Stitch and the others take in killing off the clones of Stitch, David Kawena and himself, he's horrified. Hamsterviel, now preferring to be called Rupert, becomes his best friend during this time. Some time after Nick's gotten used to life in the future, Kaiser's troops arrive at the Rebel base to take it over...and Rueben, experiment 625, is revealed to be a traitor. Nick first meets with Kaiser and Gunner, Crystallene and Sparky are killed, but Bonnie and Clyde help the good guys escape. *Soon after, they decide to get Jumba and Angel back to the side of good; the two had been brainwashed to do Kaiser's will. They break into a the facility Jumba works in and change them back to normal. Kaiser, angry with 621's failure to stop this, tries to kill him only to have 627 die saving 621's life. Not too long after, Nick meets up with Heartwing, who has also survived, and who tearfully tells him how he feels he failed his dear family. He gives Nick the gift of the element of Light and another ability, thus finally leaving the world. Soon after, the resistance all makes a plan to overthrow Kaiser forever... *A final assault on Kaiser's palace is launched. 561 meets with Nick and Keoni and willingly gives Nick his element of Darkness, feeling he has done great wrong and wishing he'd made better choices. Stitch fights against a clone of his brother, 621, and the real 621 dies while saving Stitch and Pleakley from the monster. Rueben blows himself up to save his friends and atone for his betrayal, and Page helps lead the troops. Eventually Nick finally faces Kaiser down in a last brawl, but doesn't finish him off, instead saying that in another time and place, they could have been friends. He offers friendship to Kaiser...aka Leroy, but Leroy tries to kill Nick. Rupert sacrifices himself to save Nick, knocking himself and Leroy into the water...and neither can swim. *It is then that The Voice tells him of a way to make it all right: the center of his watch is a big button. It will take him to the Reset Dimension, a place where he can right the wrongs that have been committed. He brings Rupert back, returns to the past, tells everybody of what happened and all is made right. Sadly, due to the damage he endured while saving Nick from Leroy, Rupert hit his head again and doesn't remember who he truly is. 561 though, turns good, as does 621. 627 is unsure of what he wants, and the same goes for Gantu and 625, though 625 likes the name "Rueben" very much. *Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley and Nick are all soon rewarded by the Galactic Federal Alliance for their tireless efforts in keeping the peace and fighting for good. Unfortunately this means that all of them have chances to go away from Lilo. Jumba will be working for the GFA again, Pleakley will be at a college, Stitch will be chasing bad guys in a Big Red Battleship, and Nick will be returned to his home dimension. Lilo reluctantly lets them go because she wants them to be happy, but they all realize that unless where they are...isn't making them happy. *Unfortunately Gantu decides to leave 625 behind and he breaks Hammy out of prison. Then Hamsterviel forces Jumba...who had been working on fixing Leroy and making him good...to turn Leroy evil again and make him just the way he wants. Luckily Stitch appears at that moment and gets into a fight with Leroy. Unfortunately Pleakley's appearance screws things up, and they are captured. Leroy is soon cloned, and Hamsterviel, 627, Gantu and Leroy send Pleakley, Stitch and Jumba on a collision course with a black hole! Hamsterviel then plans to have all of the remaining experiments eliminated, for they pose a threat to his goals for galactic domination. *Leroy is sent to Earth while Lilo finds out that Stitch is in trouble. She gets 625 to stop being so lazy and with the help of experiment 123, Carmen, Gunner, Sparky, Page, 621, who is currently called Scratch, 421 and 561 all go out to the GFA HQ to tell the Grand Councilwoman of the GFA. Meanwhile, Leroy rounds up all of the experiments on Earth and captures Victoria, Myrtle and Keoni as well, while his clones pick off the other experiments who went with Lilo, save for 625, and they are sent to Earth. Lilo discovers that she is too late...the GFA is now under Hamsterviel's control...and her ohana are doomed. *Leroy asks for more clones to be sent to Earth to help round up the experiments, and Hammy allows this, unaware that Leroy is plotting his downfall. Gantu is fired since Hammy feels he doesn't need him anymore, and rather than kill Lilo, Hamsterviel decides to spare her and 625 since there is nothing she can really do to him, and he HAD made a promise to Jumba before sending him into the black hole not to actually hurt his ohana. Gantu decides, out of sympathy, to break Lilo and Rueben out and to go stop Leroy at Kauai, while Hamsterviel, who's talking to himself alone, overhears Leroy clones plotting his overthrow. Thanks to some introspection and a philosophical fight with his brother's spirit, Hammy remembers who he truly is and goes off with Lilo and the others to stop Leroy after Stitch manages to get Jumba and Pleakley safely to the GFA HQ. *Leroy and his clones have gathered up all of the experiments and the people of Kauai and he plans to pitilessly wipe them all out. 627 is nervous about doing all of this, and he soon changes sides after Lilo and the others arrive to stop Leroy and she tells him that he could be really GOOD if he tried. He takes the monkier "Legion" and after Leroy calls all his clones into the Alohapalooza Stadium where everybody on the island has been gathered to fight, an enormous, '''EPIC '''battle ensues. Unfortunately the clones outnumber everybody and it appears as though they cannot defeat Leroy and all his clones. Luckily there IS a weakness Leroy has...the Hawaiian language! And a specific song... *Using that specific song, they kick his ass. Leroy's sent off to prison, and Rupert is too, though his sentence is severely lessened due to the circumstances surrounding what he did. After all, he wasn't truly himself and he did try to put an end to Leroy's cruelty. Nick has to return to his home dimension and he changes back to his normal age, though he tells Lilo that he still loves her and hopes that, if he can't ever return, that she'll find somebody who will make her as happy as she made him. Myrtle decides she wants to be a part of Lilo's ohana (to an extent), everybody takes a group picture, and Nick returns to his home, feeling more appreciative of his family. Love Life Nick has fallen in love precisely five times. His biggest and greatest love has and always will be Lilo Pelekai.